Superhuman
by KingofZeroX
Summary: An error ends with Goku being sent to a different planet as a child. On a world without Goku, we focus on the little boy from Orin Temple, Krillin. How will the world fare with only a human and not a powerful, pure-hearted Saiyan to protect it? How will the young boy change without a pure-hearted friend as an example? One thing's for certain: He will be different. From DB to Z. AU


**Chapter 1: The Boy From Orin Temple**

* * *

_"Man is the only creature who refuses to be what he is." — Albert Camus_

* * *

Two figures faced one another in a wasteland. One stood proud and tall, but the other was barely keeping himself conscious as he attempted to push himself off the ground.

"You have no chance to defeat me. Your friends are gone, your world about to be destroyed, and your energy depleted. You have nothing left. Give up. You are a weakling. An inferior species. Humans like you that think you can stand on top are ridiculous. You're genetically weaker," the standing figure said arrogantly as he stood above the other.

"Shut up! I... I can't give up! I won't give up! I've come too far! I've fought so hard, trained so much! Everyone... Everyone is counting on me! I won't run away! I won't hide! I'm all Earth's got! They're stuck with me and I'm stuck with them! I'm not a hero and I'm not a savior, but Earth is my home and I'm the only one who can protect it! If a human is too weak, then I'll become superhuman! If superhuman is too weak, then I'll become a god! So act superior all you like, but I won't let you win! I'll show you who the inferior species is!" The figure that had been on the ground flared with a surge of energy as he stood once more.

With his clothes torn, his body beaten and battered, he stood alone.

A single human facing a force of incalculable strength, of undeniable evil.

Yet he remained standing.

His will was unbreakable and his anger was unbridled.

"I've already won, Krillin."

"Not yet, Kakarot! I've just caught my second wind! Let's do this!"

* * *

**Many Years Earlier**

* * *

A single pod hurtled through space at an almost unholy speed.

Within it slept a baby boy named Kakarot.

A weak baby, almost worthless to the Saiyan race he belonged to, that had been sent out to conquer a planet known as Earth. It was, compared to the might of the Saiyans, a weak planet suited for an almost equally weak Saiyan to conquer.

But a small unaccounted for variable, a small meteor, hit the speeding pod.

Rather, the pod had hit it.

Ordinarily, the fast ship wouldn't have had any trouble with such a nuisance.

However, the angle was improbably perfect, the mass and density unthinkably precise.

And the young Saiyan inside was visibly upset.

The impact woke him from his sleep and he rampaged and cried inside the pod, accidentally smashing the controls that set the course for Earth.

And so, the Saiyan who should have later been known as Goku and the savior of the Earth, veered off to a very different location.

With his shifting course, the rest of the universe's fate shifted as well.

* * *

**Orin Temple, Earth**

* * *

"What's the matter, short stuff? I thought you said you'd beat me up," the tall monk said as he laughed. He was forcing the still swinging shorter kid away from him with barely any effort. Both were wearing the traditional orange robes. Both were bald with the six moxibustion burns on their head. Both were supposedly peers.

But one was strong than the other, and that made all the difference. The short one who could not even land a hit on the kid was Krillin. He was only four years old when he entered the temple and had been there training for eight years, but he was still nowhere near strong enough to beat the older kids. He was still a little bit weaker or a little bit slower. No matter how hard he trained, he could never defeat them.

However, he wouldn't give up until he did.

"I will! I'll beat you so hard you won't be able to move!" Krillin shouted. The monk kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying across the room. Krillin bounced a few times off the ground like a skipped stone before finally stopping. He let out a soft groan of pain as the bully laughed. It wasn't even an official sparring match. They'd attacked him and mocked him. As was the norm.

He wasn't born and raised in the temple like the others. He was an outsider and although he got stronger than the others his age, the older kids felt they needed to put him in his place. They were cruel. Krillin was not a perfect kid, he knew that, but he did not deserve their treatment. He was jealous and selfish, a liar, a pervert, and a manipulative thief. He was far from perfect. But he did nothing to provoke these boys other than just existing. And that was what angered him.

"Weaklings shouldn't talk like that, idiot," the monk said as he and his friend left the small kid alone. There was no point in going any further. They'd had their fun. They'd humiliated him and beat him. As was the norm.

Krillin curled into a ball on the ground as tears started to well in his eyes. He punched the ground he was laying on with all the force he could muster.

He only hurt his hand, but the pain felt refreshing. One day, he'd break through the ground with his punch. Every punch he landed, every punch he threw only made him stronger. Every punch he took made him tougher. Every second he suffered, he grew, but it was nowhere near enough.

He'd show them who was weak.

Krillin would become the strongest man on the planet.

He just needed training from the legendary Master Roshi.

Then he'd show them all that Krillin wasn't a weakling!

He spent the rest of the day planning his trip. And on the next day, he'd leave. Nobody would stop him. Nobody would miss him. He would simply leave.

Leave everything behind and become strong.

Oh, and get ladies too.

* * *

Bulma, as the heiress of the ridiculously famous scientific Capsule Corporation, was tired. She'd been searching everywhere for the powerful objects known as the Dragon Balls, but had been far from successful. With all seven of them, she could get any wish granted!

That crotchety old man Gohan would let her have one only if she could prove her worthiness. Having little to no muscle mass meant she couldn't pass his strength test no matter how hard she tried. When he offered to train her, Bulma refused. She was too delicate and beautiful to get all sweaty and muscly. What kind of guy would find a muscly girl attractive anyway?

The village that had been under attack by that monster named Oolong wouldn't give her the Dragon Ball unless she beat that monster. Once again, she was a lover and a scientist, not a fighter. She had no choice but to leave them in dejection. They also asked if she'd be their female sacrifice to Oolong. Which kinda pissed her off.

Then there was the one in Fire Mountain. It was a mountain. On fire. How could she possibly even get that one?! She was just a weak, defenseless, beautiful, sixteen-year old girl!

As she walked through the docks with her custom pink dress and purple bandana she had around her neck on, Bulma sighed. The air was filled with the scent of seawater. Waves gently crashed against the rocks jutting out of the ocean. It was such a beautiful day, yet she felt so depressed.

"Only two... This sucks... I need all seven to even do anything," Bulma said as she opened up her pack. She had managed to find two of the Dragon Balls and even make a radar to find them all, but it was useless unless she could get somebody with some sort of strength to handle the challenges for her. The world was currently one where might meant right.

Fortunately, she was able to discover the Dragon Ball she was currently chasing was in the hands of Master Roshi, a martial arts master. She didn't want another test of physical strength. However, she'd heard Master Roshi was powerful _and_ a pervert. Bulma hoped to, as horrible as it sounded, charm the geezer into helping her search for the Dragon Balls. Then she could start making real progress.

Bulma checked her pack to see if she had any boat capsules left once more. Maybe she missed one earlier? Because it sure looked like she didn't have any. She was fresh out of everything but house capsules after her long journey. She knew she should probably restock on them, but there was no store that sold them in this dinky little port town.

That was when she noticed a small, bald kid jumping into a small wooden boat and then begin to remove the rope keeping the boat tied to the docks. The kid was dressed in two-toned orange robes and had the traditional six dots on his head of a monk. Everyone else in the port seemed unfriendly and a lot older, but maybe she could bribe this kid to give her a ride? Kids liked candy and money, right? Bulma had enough to share. Besides, wasn't he some sort of monk? Weren't they supposed to help poor girls with no ride?

_'Okay, girl, you can do this. You're good with kids, right?'_ She thought to herself as she put on the fakest smile she could muster.

"Hi, there! Where are you off to?!" She asked, sounding very, very happy. The kid looked at her with a broad smile. If Bulma didn't know any better, she'd think it was a lecherous smile. Seriously, though, the kid was ridiculously short. He couldn't have been more than six years old... right?

"Oh, hiya, ma'am!" Then the kid frowned, as if something was off. Was she that obvious? "Why do you want to know where I'm going? I mean, you're pretty and all ma'am, but talking to a random kid you've never met before in that fake voice is really suspicious. Did the temple send you after me?" He said, his eyes narrowed. Bulma was shaken by the angry look in the kid's eyes. He radiated such... power. What was this temple? Bulma stopped the fake smile. It wouldn't work on this kid. Sighing, Bulma reached into her pack and took out her wallet. While she fished through it, she began to talk to the kid.

"Look, kid, I don't know what this 'temple' is, but I need a ride to the place where Master Roshi lives. I'll pay you Ƶ10,000 if you take me right now," she said, holding out the Ƶ10,000 note. The kid's eyes grew big at the money and he took the money quickly and shoved it into his clothes. Apparently money broke down all barriers. The kid motioned to the boat.

"Please step in, ma'am. I was already heading over there myself. Oh, and watch out to make sure you don't lose your balance. Getting one's sea legs can be very difficult," the boy said, suddenly very polite. Bulma put one foot in the boat as she began to speak.

"Don't call me ma'am. You're making me sound old. Call me Bulma. That is my name after all," Bulma said with a grin as she put her other foot into the boat. Then a gentle wave hit the boat.

"Kya!" Bulma screamed as she fell over the side and into the surprisingly freezing water. The kid jumped in the boat and offered her his hand. She gladly took as she sputtered and coughed. Water had gotten into her mouth and it tasted disgusting! He lifted her up into the boat surprisingly easily. Was she really that light or was the kid that strong?

_'No, my diet is just working better than I expected,' _Bulma thought to herself proudly.

"I'm Krillin," the boy said as he began to dig through the box at the back of the boat. He found something and pulled it out, holding it for her to see. "Here. Use this," Krillin said as he handed her the towel he had picked up. Bulma thanked him as she wrapped the towel around herself, shivering from the cold water. Krillin just sat in the back of the boat, staring at her.

"Wh-what is it? Wh-why aren't we going?" Bulma asked, unnerved by how quiet he was. Krillin smiled broadly, just like when he first saw her.

"That water is awfully cold. I bet your clothes are really cold and wet too. Shouldn't you change out of them? I _promise_ I won't look," Krillin said, still smiling.

The reality of what he was implying just dawned on her. There was no way this kid was six years old. Reevaluating him, Bulma would have to place his age at thirteen. With this knowledge now convincing her she wasn't going to do any damage to a little kid, Bulma smacked Krillin right across the face.

"You perv! Just row the darn boat so we can get out of here!" Bulma said with an angry huff. Krillin looked down, now very disappointed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said sadly as he began to row. He wanted to get stronger... Get ladies...

"I said don't call me ma'am! Darn it, I'm not that old! Row faster!" Bulma yelled, upset over the whole event. How dare he! Bulma believed Krillin must have even _let_ her fall in just so he could watch her change! Well, she won't give him any satisfaction whatsoever!

Krillin sighed. He couldn't really complain. He was getting paid for this, after all.

Why the heck did it come to this?

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

After a few hours of listening to Bulma complain about her journey to gather some crazy artifacts, Krillin almost jumped for joy when he saw the island in the distance. He was a little worried the map he "borrowed" from Orin Temple might be wrong, but it appeared he'd worried over absolutely nothing. The island was small. Very small. It was barely big enough to fit the small, pink, red-roofed house on top of it. The word "KAME" on the top of it was what finally convinced him that they were almost there. _The_ Turtle Hermit himself was on that island.

"And the whole mountain was on fire! You'd think the police or government would actually get involved and solve the problem! How do you not notice a burning mountain?!" Bulma exclaimed. It was almost therapeutic, being able to yell like this while the sea rolled gently beneath her. Now that she was relieving herself of all the built-up stress, Bulma felt a little bad for the way she had treated Krillin, who'd been silently listening to her troubles this whole time. Sure, he was a perv, but wasn't it natural for a boy his age to be controlled by hormones? He reminded Bulma of middle school. She shivered. If this kid was a middle schooler, he needed guidance rather than a slap and scolding. Middle schooler's got enough of that from their parents. Wait, parents?

"But enough about me. So, Krillin, was it? So... Where are your parents?" Bulma asked the kid who rowed in the back of the small boat. Krillin frowned. He'd almost prefer that she would have kept complaining.

"I don't have any. Never had," Krillin replied dryly. Bulma frowned. Great. Now she felt like a terrible person.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked... So, why are you going to see Master Roshi?" Bulma said as she looked over the side of the boat, her cheek resting in her palm.

"My parents died when I was really young, so I can't even really remember them. Orin Temple took me in, raised me. After that, it was pretty much "Follow these strict rules" and "live life with a pure heart and a strong body". Thing was, most people there only had one or the other. I ran away to train with Master Roshi so I could beat up all those jerks back there. For the past month I've been eating what I could fish out of the water and sleeping in my boat," Krillin explained as he rowed.

Bulma could swear she felt her heart break in two. It was just... so sad. She tried to imagine his life. She thought she had it rough. This kid didn't have billions of zeni and a loving family back home like her. Who was she to complain? Bulma sighed. She'd lived such a sheltered life... Did she completely forget that people like Krillin existed? And with that monk outfit... He really was raised in a monastery, far away from modern people, living without modern day conveniences. Whereas she had several modern, furnished homes in capsule form in her pack. Now she really felt like a terrible person.

Bulma looked at Krillin and opened her mouth to say something when the boat suddenly stopped with a thud, sending her sprawling all over the whole front of the boat.

"We're here," Krillin announced. Bulma scrambled back to an upright position.

"You think you could have said that a little sooner?!" Bulma shouted. Krillin shrugged with a smug grin on his face.

"Sorry, _ma'am_, but you were too busy talking about my dead parents," Krillin said, still grinning smugly. Bulma sweatdropped. Apparently the kid could hold a grudge.

"Yeah... Let's just forget about that, alright?" Bulma said, looking off to the side awkwardly. Krillin shrugged again.

"I dunno... With all my emotional trauma brought back up, I don't think I can ever be healed. Maybe, just maybe, some kind soul could hook me up with, say, a girlfriend. Or money. Either really works," Krillin said, smiling. Bulma raised her fist as she grinded her teeth in frustration. The nerve of this kid! And to think she actually felt bad for him!

"Grr! Why... you-!"

"What are you crazy kids doing on my front yard?!" Another voice shouted. Stepping out of the pink house was an old bald man in sunglasses in an orange martial arts shirt with blue pants. Master Roshi was here. Krillin jumped from the back of the boat and front-flipped in midair in what was a clear attempt to show off to Master Roshi. Master Roshi was unimpressed.

"Hello, sir! My name is Krillin and I have come to ask you for the great honor of training under such a noble and honorable man like yourself," Krillin said as he bowed his head deeply. Master Roshi didn't seem surprised by this action, but he examined the boy, assessing something only he could see. After a few moments, it seemed Master Roshi came to a decision.

"No," Master Roshi said bluntly. Krillin's eyes went wide.

"Wh-why not? I've traveled far from the East to come train under you! C'mon, give me a chance, sir!" Krillin pleaded with the old man.

"I haven't had any sort of student in years, young man. Now, scat! Get off my island!" Master Roshi said, shooing him away. Krillin was suddenly pushed aside as Bulma went right past him.

"Master Roshi, sir, my name is Bulma and I am looking for the Dragon Balls and I know you have one. It's an orange ball with a certain amount of stars on it. Could you give it to me? Also, could you help me find the others? Please~?" Bulma asked, smiling cutely as she posed for him, attempting to accentuate her assets as much as possible. Master Roshi's faced turned red as he started laughing lecherously.

"Heeheeheehee! Well, missy, I think I might have something like that somewhere, but you'll have to do somethi-" Roshi was cut off as Krillin suddenly pushed Bulma out of the way and took her place.

"I was here first!" He shouted at her. He turned his attention back to Roshi with a sad smile. "Please, Master... I'm a poor orphan with no pare-"

And then he was pushed out of the way by Bulma and set sprawling into the sand. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bleh~! That's what you get, idiot!" She taunted him. Krillin stood to his feet angrily, his fists clutched in anger. Just as he was about to run back up to her, Master Roshi moved to stand between the two of them. He sighed.

"Kids that aren't martial artists shouldn't fight. There's no reason to it," Master Roshi said calmly. Normally, he wouldn't get involved or get the two of them off his island. However... These kids fighting. It wasn't right. He could offer them a little help. At least enough to get them out of his hair... Which he just remembered he didn't have. He looked at Bulma. "You want somebody to help you find the Dragon Balls, right?"

She nodded happily. He _was_ going to help her after all! Yay!

"Hey, what about m-"

Krillin was cut off by the sudden look Master Roshi gave him.

"You. The main reason I won't train you is that I know your type. You're just like everyone else that's come asking me for training. Selfish and greedy. What would you even do with your power? Pointlessly seek out fights for the sake of getting back at another person? Or do you just want strength to get girls?" Master Roshi asked. Krillin looked down at the ground, feeling a little ashamed at his motivation.

"I see. Well, how about I make a deal with you two?" Master Roshi proposed. These kids both wanted something from him. Maybe he could end up solving their problems without really having to get involved.

"A deal? What kind of deal?' Bulma asked. Master Roshi smiled.

"How about this. Kid, you go help the young lady over there find those "Dragon Balls" or whatever their called. The two of you go and work together. Become friends. Learn from each other. Go on an adventure. Once you've found them all and done what you set out to do, then come back here and I'll give you the last one, Bulma. Depending on how much the adventure changes you, Krillin, I _might_ consider training you. And that's if, and only if, you also find my friend Turtle and a cute girl for me. Got it?" Master Roshi asked, deadly serious about the last part. He could solve their problems _and_ help himself. What a beautiful plan this was.

Krillin considered his options.

A) Accept the deal.

B) Go home.

C) Live the rest of his life as a fisherman.

Well, he was going with option A. He really had no other choice but to grudgingly accept it.

Bulma on the other hand, was a little more upset.

"No way am I travelling with this weak little baldy! Just look at him! He's scrawny!" Bulma exclaimed. Suddenly, Master Roshi was right in front of Krillin, his fist extended. Krillin, however, was crouched. He'd dodged Roshi's punch somehow. Master Roshi smiled at Bulma.

"He's stronger than the average kid. Even if he could only react on instinct to a slow punch like that," Roshi said. He then began to launch a barrage of attacks at Krillin what was, to Roshi, a relatively slow speed. Right cross, left hook, roundhouse, sweep kick, jab, jab, cross. Krillin manged to move out of the way of all these punches. But Bulma saw Krillin dodging dozen of fast punches and kicks before doing a back flip to get some distance between him and the old man. Her jaw dropped as she saw him manage to hold his own against the famous Master Roshi.

"What was that for?!" Krillin shouted. Master Roshi smiled at Bulma.

"There. I think I made my point, young lady," he said proudly.

"...Fine... I guess... You're... right," Bulma said, shocked the little kid just managed to dodge those punches. She could barely even see half of them! Then Krillin fell to one knee.

"Ow! Darn it, what did you do to me, Roshi!" Krillin exclaimed. Master Roshi grinned.

"It looked like you didn't dodge all of them as cleanly as you thought. Wait here, kid," Master Roshi said as he headed back inside. Krillin and Bulma were alone together outside the house once more. Krillin rubbed his cheek. Why the heck did it hurt so much? Didn't he dodge?

"Orin Temple teaches martial arts," Krillin explained. Bulma sat down, leaning against the side of the house.

"Huh. Really?"

"Yep."

Silence passed between the two for what felt like eternity.

"Sorry for calling you scrawny and pushing you out of the way earlier," Bulma said.

"Sorry for pushing you out of the way too. And acting like a jerk earlier in the boat. It's just... some things are just better left unsaid, you know?" Krillin replied. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly the door of Kame House burst open. Master Roshi was carrying a box with both his hands and dropped it hard into the sand. It sunk deep into it.

"Here you go, kid. Put this on," Master Roshi said as he opened the box. Inside was an blue gi with a golden trim. Although the gold was faded to a dull yellow and the blue faded to barely being able to be called blue. And the edges were frayed and torn... Bulma looked away to give Krillin his privacy. She didn't know why that was her first reaction, but she decided to go with it.

"What is this, Master?" Krillin said as he began undress and put on the gi. It was way too big for him. The sleeves extended far beyond his hand and he couldn't even see his feet beneath the overly long pants of it. He looked up at Master Roshi, looking as if he'd shrunk in his own clothes.

"Don't call me Master. I'm not training you, boy. I'm just giving you a present," Master Roshi said. He put his hand out and grew very quiet. Bulma, thinking they were done now, turned around to see what was going on.

"Hahaha! Wow, I thought you were a shrimp before, but now—Hahaha!" Bulma said, pointing and laughing at the silly looking Krillin. Krillin's eyes narrowed.

"Says the girl who's so dumb she has to have her name on the front of her dress," Krillin retorted. It was true. Her "custom" pink dress had the word "Bulma" right on the front of it. This would be the last time she let her mother touch any of her clothing. Bulma was about to say something else, but suddenly...

"HA!" Master Roshi shouted as a ball of energy shot out of his palm. It hit Krillin square on and the clothing that was once too big twisted and twirled and tightened around him in a hurricane of movement. When the clothing stopped moving, it was wrapped tightly around Krillin, now fitting him perfectly. They also had a strange bit of weight to them.

"My master gave me those clothes near when I first started training under him. It was a test I had to do for him to keep training me. The clothes absorb energy and grow heavier when they do. They'll make you stronger, but every time you do something wrong or indecent, the weight will multiply by ten. Doing something good will adjust the weight to something you can handle. I'd lent them to a former student of mine in case he wanted to train anybody with them, but he sent them right back. I have no use for them, so you might as well use them," Master Roshi explained.

Krillin bowed.

"Thank you very much!" He shouted, overcome with gratitude. Even though he wasn't officially being trained, Master Roshi was still going to give him some equipment! What a genuinely nice guy!

_'I finally can get rid of the old thing! It's been stinking up my house worse than Turtle ever did," _Master Roshi thought happily.

"Alright then. Krillin, I guess we're going to be travelling together," Bulma said as Krillin walked over to her. He nodded.

"Yeah. And when we're done, Master Roshi will train me!" He exclaimed. Bulma smiled.

"That's right! Now remember, from now on you get to be my bodyguard, understand?!"

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Will you two just get off my island already?!" Master Roshi shouted.

And so, the unlikely duo set out to gather the Dragon Balls.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"I can't believe you idiots! We only have one Dragon Ball! One!" The great, mighty Emperor Pilaf shouted (he was also short, blue, and wimpy. Cranky too). The anthropomorphic dog-ninja known as Shu bowed his head to the floor. His partner, the beautiful, tall, intelligent dark-haired Mai, did the same.

"We're so sorry, boss!" They both exclaimed, quivering in fear of what he might do to them.

"Tell me again why you failed to get even a single one," Pilaf ordered. Shu stood to his feet and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Well, Your Highness, the first one was held by an old man who lived in the mountains alone, so we thought we could, you know, intimidate him. Then he offered us tea and cookies," Shu said. Mai stood to her feet.

"Sir, those cookies may have been delicious, but it didn't stop us from attempting to take out the old man. He was a monster, sir. Using some weird techniques, he was able to beat us and throw us off the mountain. The way he moved was different from any old man I'd ever met before," Mai explained. Shu then began to speak as Pilaf pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"And, Your Tallness, the second one was also held by a monstrous old man! He beat us up and kicked us off his island without giving us any cookies! He was the real monster!" Shu shouted. Then Mai got in front of him and began to explain their next failure.

"The one held by the monster named Oolong was impossible to get, sir! Did you see how big that monster was?! My pistol and Shu's sword did nothing!"

"And the next one, Your Powerfulness, was on a mountain, but the whole mountain was on fire! Don't you think somebody would notice something like that and put it out?!"

"SHUT UP!" Pilaf shouted at the two of them. They quickly covered each other's mouths, though Shu jumped to reach Mai's, so she had to hold him up and cover his mouth as he covered hers.

"Look, you idiots! What about the other two?! Haven't you found them yet?!" Pilaf shouted. Mai and Shu let go of each other.

"Oh. The other two. We'll get them right away, Your Mercifulness!" Shu yelled as he began to run out of the big chamber in Pilaf's castle. Mai followed him too.

"We won't fail again!" Mai exclaimed.

"You better not, you idiots!Or else you're fired! Permanently this time!" Pilaf screamed back at them. They faded from view, leaving him alone in his chambers once more.

"Good help is so hard to find," Pilaf muttered to himself with a sigh.

* * *

**NEXT: The Boy From Planet Vegeta**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm finally branching out from the Persona series. I want to thank my friend Kenchi618 for busting my ass to get this done. I know you're reading this man, so thanks for that.

Anyway, I got this idea while talking to my little brother one day. What if the main character of Dragonball and Dragonball Z was human? Not sayain, but human. The whole series seems to disregard humans as weak. Krillin, however, is the strongest pure human in the series. I want to see what happens when he gets all the same chances to get stronger that Goku did without Goku there to change him for the better. Remember, Krillin wasn't always the comic relief, happy-go-lucky character he is in Z. He started out as a jerk.

So, enjoy this series. Watch a world without Goku step up to face challenges through sheer willpower. Watch a hero without a pure heart struggle through all the challenges the world will throw at him. Watch a villain named Kakarot grow on an alien planet far, far away from Earth (I plan on putting _that_ in the second chapter).

I'll update when I can.

EDIT: Thanks Hoshiro. The "I" was in the wrong place.

**Question of the Chapter: **Which Dragon Ball do you want the pair to go after first?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **Pretty please with baby Goku on top?


End file.
